


Stone Kiss

by kueroyalt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftermath Battle of Fairy Tail, Awesome Aquarius, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s01e042 Battle of Fairy Tail, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Loke has learned that he may be truly in love but thanks to laxus and his thunder goons he may forever hold a stone statue of the person who stole his heart. My take on When lucy was turned into a statue and Loke's reaction.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Hinted, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own fairy tail
> 
> If so Loke x Lucy would have happened by now
> 
> Also, I have an ever-growing lolu community back on Fanfiction that is reaching a lot of works so if you want to publish a lolu fic tell me, so your work is added, also please follow the group
> 
> Update
> 
> Due to COVID-19 Lolu stories are going to be updated and revised and edited and Transfered to Archive of our own.

Loke strolled around his mansion in the celestial world, still trying to comprehend that he was back. And it was all thanks to his new keyholder, Lucy Heartfilla. He strolled into the Fourier to head out the front door but stopped and looked at himself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. Loke looked himself over in the mirror. His reflection showed that he no longer had his mildly short spiky cut hair anymore. No, his hair was much longer now and with much larger spikes jetting in every direction. One pair of strands sitting on top of his head made it look like he had cat ears. His hair was covering his ear piercings and real ears. He no longer wore his green coat over his red T-shirt, nor did he wear his black cargo pants and whitish sneakers. No, that was no longer there; instead, he wore his old dark suit with a red plane tie, yet he left the jacket unbuttoned. He kept on his glasses a reminder of the life he lived in the past three years. He tore himself away from looking at his reflection at a knock at the door. He went over to open the door to reveal a pink-haired woman in a maid's outfit were chains around her wrists. "Hey Virgo, it's been a while." Greeted Loke.

"Yes, it has been a while, brother." Replied Virgo. "I want to see if you were all charged. Princess asked me to check on you after I healed from the battle."

"Princess?" Asked Loke to the maiden.

"Yes, I call our Master, Princess." Answered Virgo.

"Wait, Lucy summoned you!" Exclaimed Loke a slight panic in his tone. "For a battle! Why is she battling at a beach resort? When was this?" Demanded Loke a terrifying Aurora surrounding him, yet the maiden in front of him did not flinch.

"It was a while ago, while at the beach resort they were attacked and her friend Erza was taken to a tower of some sort she and her friends went to go rescue her. After we finished fighting, I noticed Princess was in her bathing suit still, and so I brought her clothes from our world to change into. I just returned after she summoned me to return the outfit. She is home safe and sounds, so there's no need to worry." Assured the maiden. Then she tilted her head, "Can you not feel the Princess yet?" She asked. 

"Virgo, what do you mean?" He asked. Before the maiden spirit could answer him, Loke's head suddenly was invaded by a foreign sense. He felt…. "Lucy." Breathed Loke. "I can feel her."

"Yes, Princess is extremely powerful. All of her spirits can sense her." Answered Virgo.

"She's tired but relieved," Loke said aw in his voice. But at this comment, Virgo narrowed her eyes then open them wide.

"Brother, you can feel her emotions? None of us have ever felt them." Said the stunned maiden.

"I guess we have a special connection because she saved my life." Shrugged the lion spirit. But at his suggestion, Virgo just shook her head.

"Brother, you can feel her emotions because you're bonded to her. Because you love her." 

Loke froze at what she had said. For the past three years, he has surrounded himself with women, yet none have ever made him fall in love. None of those women could've done what Lucy did. They wouldn't have given their lives to save him. They wouldn't go up against the spirit king and tell him he was wrong about a decision. Lucy didn't see her spirits as tools; she didn't see them as shields or weapons, she called them her friends. She didn't care that he was a spirit either. She was so kind and generous. She was willing to give herself up to Phantom to save the guild. Ready to give her life to save him, she was the girl with who he was in love with. 

His mouth dropped open at that thought, then a smile covered his face as he beamed at Virgo. 

"You're right. I've fallen in love." 

\ /

The next couple of days, Loke was on cloud nine. He can't believe it. He, the Playboy of Fairy Tail, had fallen in love. He was heading toward the kitchen when a flood of emotions, Lucy's emotions, swept over him. He felt her very angry then she became confused. But what happened next scared him. Nothing. You can sense her at all. His panic was interrupted by the sound of a high-pitched scream. Loke dashed outside to the source of the scream a little ways from his mansion was the lake where all the spirits houses surrounded. There, by the shore, was Aquarius, and her face was pale. It was clear the scream had come from her. 

"Aquarius, are you okay?" Asked the lion spirit. 

"Brother, Sister," Virgo shouted, running to the two spirits she was carrying Plu, while behind her were Lucy's other spirits. "None of us can feel Lucy." 

Something was wrong. Loke just knew it. He let go of Aquarius moving to the side, while Virgo taking over comforting the water bearer. Loke adjusted his tie and turned to the group of spirits gathered. 

"I'm going to find out what's going on." He told them, and none of them dared argue with the leader of the zodiac. He turned and walked away from the group towards the direction of his mansion, but he opened his gate and stepped through it. 

On the other side, he found himself in what looked like Fairy Tail's new Guildhall. A voice caught his attention. 

"It's Loke. He's back." Cried Happy as Loke turned to the occupants of the room who were standing in front of the Guildhall doors and immediately got into attack position. Standing a bit away was Gajeel. The iron dragonslayer. Loke's lips through back in a snarl showing newly sharpened canines. Markov saw this. 

"Don't attack," yelled the Master, Loke looked at him in disbelief. 

"Master, do you know who this?" He yelled. "If not, let me remind you who this is. he wrecked our Guildhall, and he kidnapped Lucy while also destroying the safe house." Yelled an angry Loke. "He attacked Levy and her team and beat Lucy when she was his captive." His anger was emitting a dark aura from him. As he remembered seeing Lucy with the injuries, going off to find her keys so he didn't have to look at the damage he couldn't prevent. Markov's voice penetrated the spirit's dark thoughts. 

"Yes, he is, but now he's a member of Fairy Tail." The Master stated. Loke relaxed a bit if Master Markov said Gajeel was fine, then Loke was fine. The Lion spirit trusted the Master’s choice. But, He was still on edge about not being able to feel Lucy or her emotions. 

"Where's Lucy?" Asked Loke. "I need to find her." 

"She's behind you." Answered Happy glumly. Loke turned around and immediately froze where he stood. He couldn't believe his eyes. Thereupon the stage was Lucy, a stone statue, along with some other female members of the guild. Anger suddenly filled him. Someone had turned her to stone. Someone had attacked her here at the guild. He turned to the four people at the doorway. His teeth clenched his hands started to glow brightly. 

"Who did this!" He yelled. The Master sighed, knowing the Lion would not take kindly to the threat of turning Lucy to dust. Markov began to explain what has happened with the Miss Fairy Tail pageant. 

\ /

"I'LL KILL HIM!" screamed an enraged Loke. He headed straight towards the door "I'll tear them limb from limb." His hands started glowing. As he strolled through the door, he slammed into something. Rubbing his head, he looked to see what he slammed into, what he saw were ruins that were fading away. 

"It's no use Loke anyone over the age of 80 or a statue, or apparently these two dragonslayers can’t get out." Sighed the Master. “In an hour and a half, if we don't turn them back, Laxus and the thunder clan will shatter the girls that are statues." Makarov told the celestial spirit. Loke's anger faded away to concern for his keyholder, for the girl he loved. He turned and headed up onto the stage. Standing right in front of Lucy's frozen form. He placed both hands on her cheeks, put his forehead to hers. 

"Lucy, I won't let that happen to you." He whispered Happy flying up to him, patting him on the back. "I will save you because Lucy Heartfilla, you've done the impossible. I have fallen in love with you, Lucy." He placed a kiss on her stone forehead. Happy gasped at the celestial spirit's declaration of love. 

"Is that true? You've fallen in love with Lucy?" Happy asked as the others reacted to his comment. Loke looked at Lucy's stone form before turning to the others. 

"It's true I'm in love with Lucy." He said, and it was at that moment, a new sentence appeared in the middle of the air. 

"Evergreen KO, the winner is Erza." Read Master Makarov at that moment the stone shattered off all the girls on the stage. 

"Lucy." Cried Loke picking her up, spinning her around before he pulled her to his chest and holding her close. His head above hers. 'thank goodness she's safe.' He thought. He felt her head turn upwards to him, and he tilted his head down, looking into her brown eyes. 

"Loke." She said in a faint voice. 

"Lucy, are you okay? He asked. The celestial spirit nodded her head. Loke didn't want to let it her go but forced himself to. "I better get back. Everyone else was worried, especially Aquarius." The lion spirit muttered his excuse preparing to return to the celestial world. 

"Hold it." Grunted the blonde grabbing Loke's tie and yanking him back towards her. He was shocked by her action that he stumbled a bit. He stood and looked over his key holder's head at the wall behind her. Yet the blonde was not having any of it. Her hands shot up and took hold of the Lion spirit’s face holding both of his cheeks in her hands, making the spirit in front of her look at her face. 

"Loke," she smirked at him. "Do you think you could get away that easily," she told him, causing a look of confusion to cross his face before she yanked his tie downward and pressed her lips to his. Loke was too shocked to respond. Her lips left him, and he owlishly blinked. "You silly lion." She giggled. 

"Wait, Lu..." 

"Loke, I heard everything." she deadpanned. 

"You heard it all." He said, his face turning white as a sheet. 

"Before I even found out about you being a celestial spirit, you always rescued me, even though you ran away from me." she huffed and heard a faint giggle from Mirajane. "Just so you know, I love you too." Said the blonde. Her confession crashed over him, and his heart pounded. The biggest grin lit his face, and his arms circled Lucy's body, pulling her back towards his chest, her face tilted up to his. With the speed of a pouncing lion, Loke crashed his lips to hers. He poured his heart into the kiss, and she responded with equal fervor her arms going around his neck, her hands pulling at his hair at the base of his neck. A low groan escaped his throat. A loud cough sounded pulling them apart, reminding them of their audience. All the girls, plus one flying cat, were all grinning at the two lovebirds making the celestial mage blush and step away from Loke's embrace. But he pulled her back, holding her close. 

\ /

Lucy finally convinced Loke to return to the spirit world, something she was starting to regret. 'Why did I make myself suffer alone.' She internally wailed. Happy flying around her head. 

"She loooooves him, he loooooves her." He sang for the fifth time. 

"Shut it, you stupid cat!" yelled an angry Lucy sending the winged cat flying with a punch. Levy patted her friend on the back. 

"Lu, really, it's fine. We won't make a big deal out of it." Promised the blunette to her friend. 

"Except for Happy." Giggled Mirajane

"Well, Laxus looks like you're out of hostages' boy." 

\/  
Virgo was sitting, while every one of Lucy’s zodiac keys was present and scattered about, all except for Sagittarius. Virgo’s eyes were glued on the lion spirit, watching as the zodiac leader pace. 

"Brother, please keep calm." She said. 

"Stay calm, Virgo, she was turned to statue almost to be turned to rubble and now is currently facing some of strongest team of Fairy Tail. Who seem to want to take over the guild with no qualm about hurting their fellow guildmates." He retorted. Aquarius sighed, she was getting peeved at the lion spirit. Despite how she acted towards her keyholder, she knew Lucy could take of herself. 

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE PACING!" Aquarius yelled. "She has survived worst people. Trust me, I was there before and after her mother died. She has faced worse people." She gave a chilling smile. "I should know, I once swept away a guy who was trying to get her to marry him, while she was at age 10 while he was 50. That was only after she had kicked him in the nuts." Recalled Aquarius. Loke whipped his head towards the water bearer, his eyes showing rage and shock. "The point is she can take care of herself." Aquarius huffed. 

Of course, that's when it all went wrong. A bright light filled the room when faded a beaten Sagittarius staggered. 

"She's in trouble." Was all he said. It was enough to spur Loke into action. 

Loke quickly opened his own gate, rushing to Lucy's side. He felt her outrage then panic. When he arrived, he noticed he was on the rooftops of magnolia. What he saw made him froze. Bickslow, she was fighting Bickslow. He took the scene over only to see to his terror that Lucy on the ground flat on her back. A green beam hurdled to her. "But I like my soul." she cried. 

"Lucy look out!" cried Happy, spurring Loke into a sprint as he grabbed the blonde in his arms, dashing away and saving her from the blast. Dust covered them as a result of the impact against the ground, giving him a moment to look his mistress over. He looked down at her, with eyes closed. She had some scrapes and bruises, he just had to smile because even slightly bruised, Lucy was still beautiful. His back was toward Bickslow shielding Lucy from the soul mage's sight. He felt his power surge. Lucy's soul was not going to be taken. He would keep her safe. 

"It's strange isn't." the Lion spirited noted, relieved to see Lucy's beautiful brown eyes widen at the sound of his voice. Her eye lit up with surprise and adoration. Her feelings a mix of relief, shock, and to Loke's great joy, love. "For some reason, I have no problem traveling between our worlds without you having to summon me." he flashed a smile to the women in his arms and noted a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "That means the wall between humans and spirits is no more." He gazed into the beautiful brown eyes of the women he loved. "Together, you and I have broken it down, and its all thanks to the power of love." He said, placing the blonde to her feet. 

"P-Power of love!" she stuttered her cheeks, gaining a darker blush. "Oh, come on, don't joke around about that." she told him. But blushed even more with the look, he threw her way, saying, 'oh really?' Bickslow suddenly found his voice. 

"Uh…., hey, I know you!" he exclaimed, looking to the new opponent. "Your Loke." 

Loke chose to ignore his opponent, instead focusing on the beautiful girl 'When this is over, I will make her my mate.' He thought his mind smiling in glee at the thought while on the outside, his face was serious. 

He flexed his arm hand enclosed in a fist, his golden ring gleaming in the sun. "So, the time has come to fulfill my promise, huh." He told her more as a statement than a question. The smile she sent his way was apparent in her voice. 

"Thanks, Loke." She told him. Her joy was washing over his mind, filling him with pride that he made her feel so joyful. Bickslow's shock seemed to leave him. 

"Well, what do you know." The sage spirit chortled gleefully. "So, you were a Celestial spirit." He lifted his arms wide "I kept your secret all this time, and this is the thanks I get." He mocked, making Loke glower at the man. 

"But, how did he know?" asked Lucy. Happy flying over to her and hovered next to her. 

"Since he has the power to control souls, he can see souls too." Explained Happy to the blonde. 

"So, the spirit wants to join the battle of Fairy Tail too." Pronounced Bickslow arrogantly, "Huh." He mocked. He was only fueling Loke's rage towards the mage. 

"No." announced Loke. “I don't care about your battle or Laxus or any of that nonsense." He replied coolly as a voice in the back of his head called him a liar, he did care, he cared to beat Laxus to a pulp for threating to hurt Lucy. The lion spirit ignored that voice and leveled a glare at the man above him. "Listen up." He called to the mage. "The only reason I'm here is to protect Lucy. I'm not going to let you hurt her. Understand." He stated. But Bickslow only laughed at the spirit's proclamation. 

"Is that so?" Laughed Bickslow. "that's rich." He chuckled, looking down at the spirit below him. "You've never beaten me before you know. And for the record, I've always gone easy on you little lion cub." He mocked. Loke got into a battle stance. "Let's give him a beating for old times' sake." Bickslow said to his babies as he pointed to the spirit. "Babies." He called to the toys flying off on his command. Loke, he shifted standing to shield Lucy better. 

"Stand back, I'll handle this." He told her only to feel her go angry. 

"Not gonna happen." She told him readying her whip. "any decent celestial wizard treats her spirits as partners, not as shields." She stated. Loke looked back towards her and shot her a look filled with pride and love. She responded with a look of her own filled with strength and love. Both didn't want this moment to end. Both wanting to go back to kissing as they did at the guild. Of course, Happy reminded them that they weren't alone. 

"Lucy loves him." he teased, making the blonde turn angrily to the cat. 

"Shut it, you stupid cat." She hissed. Bickslow's dolls started firing at the trio makes them dodge the attack. 

"I'll try to do something about those toys." Loke called to her. "Once he's open, you got take care of Bickslow." 

"Okay." she responded to him, then turning to the winged cat beside her. "Let's do this.” she cried. 

"Aye." Agreed the cat. The two of them charging into the fray. 

"Oh, Regulus, lend me your strength." Called Loke, his entire being encased in a beam of light. His eye flicked open, ready to fight to protect the women he loved. 

'Watch out, Bickslow.' His mind supplied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Fairy Tail   
> Otherwise, those two would be together by now

Lucy let herself into her house. A quick check showed that she didn't have any unwelcome guests. After locking the door behind her, she stepped into the living room, heading towards her bedroom. The parade was amazing she had so much fun. She smiled as she changed her clothes stepping out of the pink dress she had worn for the parade and into a T-shirt and shorts to sleep in. She went over into the bathroom and took her hair out the ribbon and brushed her teeth. As she returned to the bedroom, she looked over on the nightstand next to her bed where her keys rested. She sat on the bed picked them up she proceeded to remove one specific key from the ring and placed the others back onto the nightstand. As she studied the key in her hand, she turned the key over in her hand before she used her right index finger and traced the constellation sign that decorated the key. She pressed her lips against the key and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed as she turned out the light and went to sleep. Knowing that she would have to talk to her spirit tomorrow. She smiled as Morpheus pulled her under. 

\ / 

The sun rays peeked through the window, it's rays landing on the closed eyes of the celestial mage. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. Stretching her arms over her head, she looked out at the fantastic day that stood before her. She glanced around the nightstand, noticing that the Leo key was still separate from the others. She smiled as she recalled the events at the battle of Fairy Tail. 

She pulled the covers off and went to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. She settled on a dark pink shirt and her very comfortable black skort she rarely wore that went between her knees and her thigh. She went to grab a change of underwear and a sports bra then quickly headed into the bathroom to change in case she got an unexpected and unwelcome visitors. She emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later her hair in its usual style. She walked over to her kitchen to see what she had to eat. Amazingly she had food for breakfast since the destructive power of Happy and Natsu hadn't shown up to eat all her food. Just as she was about to decide what to eat, a knock came from her front door, startling her since usually people just barged in through chimney and windows. She recovered quickly, figuring out who it probably was. Only a few people who knew where she lived, ever used the door to enter and even knock when they knew she was home. She walked over and unlocked it and opened to reveal the redheaded scarlet Erza. 

"Morning, Erza." She greeted. 

"Morning Lucy, you mind if I have breakfast here. I didn't have a chance to go out shopping for food." She asked. Lucy stepped aside to allow the redhead in. 

"Sure, Natsu and Happy haven’t come and devoured any of my food since I bought some, so I have plenty." She said cheerfully. 

The redhead smiled back. They both headed over to the kitchen, deciding on pancakes for breakfast after creating the fluffy pancakes they went over to the dining room table to eat. Erza stared at Lucy and smirked. 

"So, you and Loke." She said with a sly grin. Lucy blushed a bit but nodded her friend's statement, as the armored mage smiled. "I'm glad you deserve happiness, Lucy." 

"Thanks, Erza." Lucy smiled. "Though I have to admit that being turned to a stone statue is an experience I never want to repeat again." Proclaimed Lucy while Erza nodded in agreement. 

'Oh no, Rent is due soon.' thought Lucy. 'I guess Team Natsu needs to take another job, I wonder how much of the reward will go towards fixing damages that Natsu caused.' Internally sagged Lucy, when another thought popped into her head. 

"You know Erza with Natsu being stuck in bandages, I don't think he'll be able to come with us on a mission today, meaning that there will be less destruction and that means more money from the reward goes to us instead of paying for damages." Observed Lucy. Erza considered this before she slammed her fist against the table and stood up. 

"Yes, perhaps me, you and Gray can go out on a mission, it would be nice not having to deal is Natsu being motion sick all the time. Let's grab some stuff for a mission and meet at the guild." Instructed the redhead. 

"What about Gray?" Asked Lucy. 

"I'll stop by the guild first pick out a mission and inform him." Answered Erza heading for the door. She then turned and looked at the blonde. “You might want to let Loke come for the whole mission I have a feeling he will be tagging along on more of them now." Smirked the redhead as she left. 

Lucy shook her head and went to pack, soon after she finished, she proceeded to make sure all the windows were locked with the newly installed locks. She grabbed her whip and put it on her belt, then grabbed her keys. She finally picked up the lion's key from her bedside table. 

"Open the gate of the celestial lion, Leo." She called summoning Loke to her side. She barely had time to blink before she was encased in his arms as he snuggled into her holding her to his chest. 

"Hello, gorgeous." He whispered in greeting to her. 

"How you feeling after the battle?" She asked him concern on her face. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. 

"Never felt better. So why are you so excited?" He asked her. 

"How did you know?" She asked him back. 

"It seems that while the other spirits can sense your presence and power, I seem to be the only one who can sense her emotions. Virgo believes it's because we are bonded, because of our love for each other." He explained and smiled down at her. She blinked up at him. 

"Is that why you said it was easier for you to pass through because we love each other?" she questioned. 

"I believe so." He answered. "Which reminds me." He said with a smile. 

Lucy tilted her head, curious and eager. 

"Lucy, I want you to be my mate." 

"Loke." gasped the blonde at her spirit, shocked at his request. 

"Lucy, you've done things that no other woman would have ever done for me. You've claimed this lion's heart." He sighed as he turned his head away from her. "I understand if you don't want to. I know it's a lot to ask…"

"Loke." Whispered the blonde putting her hand up to his right cheek and making him look at her again. "I know this means a lot. Knowing that you want me to be that for you, how can I say no." She giggled. 

"Lucy, do you mean…."

"Yes, Loke. I'll become your mate." She grinned

"You do, you realize this is forever." Explains Loke. 

"I love you, Loke." She answered and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling his head down as she captured his lips. 

He grinned as he kissed her back. When they finally came up for air, she was breathless. They tilted their foreheads together with their breaths intermingling. Lucy finally spoke. "Me, Erza, and Gray are going on a mission without Natsu and Happy. Come with us." She asked him. 

"Lucy, I will follow you anywhere. You're my lioness, my future mate, I will do whatever you ask." 

"Let's go then, silly lion." She responded, grabbing her bag and pulling him out the door while locking it behind her. The two then headed towards Fairy Tail, their hands clasped together as they entered the Guildhall. Everyone looked at the entwined hands as the couple was met with silence then cheers erupted the others. Someone had even wolf-whistled. She had heard Elfman call to Loke. 

"Be a man Loke and kiss her." He yelled. 

"Who said I wouldn't." he shouted back as he swept, with a slight dip, Lucy into his arms, giving his keyholder a very inmate, passionate, hard kiss in front the entire guild. Earning a tremendous cheer from the guildhall. 

Lucy was glad she joined Fairy Tail, true her fellow members were crazy, but they were loyal. A human and a celestial spirit in love was going to be difficult. But she knew they could figure it out. Their guildmates will make sure they have a happily ever after. Erza and Gray waved to her as they sat at a table with Levy and her team causing her to grin. Loke chuckled as they sat down, and she and the others turned to where he was looking, spotting Natsu and Gajeel as they got into an argument, trying to fight each other while they were all bandaged up like that. The group chuckled, then Levy and her team said their goodbyes and left. Lucy leaned into Loke, her head on his shoulder. He turned his head towards her and smiled. 

"No one ever needs to tell me to kiss you." He said before he captured her lips in a soft, addicting kiss. She sighed into the gentle kiss. 

"Yo, lovebirds." Called Gray to the two. “We better hurry if we want to pick a job and leave before Natsu and Happy notice. Now is our chance.” The celestial wizard and spirit shared a smile and went and joined Gray and Erza at the board. 

"Let's take this one," Lucy suggested pointing to a substantial job reward. Cleaning out a den of thieves from a dark guild. 

"Perfect, let's go, grab our stuff and meet back here. I’ll grab our tickets on my way back after I drop off my stuff.” Erza instructed as she smiled quickly, showing the paper to Mirajane before she and Gray left. Lucy and Loke stayed behind since Lucy already had her stuff. When Happy and Bickslow came over, Lucy hid the bag from view. By the time the other two had returned, Loke was trying to keep Lucy calm after Happy and Bicklow’s teasing. Once everyone had what they were bringing in hand, minus Erza, who had already dropped off her stuff at the station, Erza went to ask if everyone was set. “Everyone ready, great, let’s move.” She said, herding the group towards the door quickly. 

"Wait, Erza." said Gray doubling back in and snagging Juvia's arm who had started blushing like crazy. “Quick to the train station." He said, running at full speed dragging Juvia behind him. 

When the group was halfway to the train station they were spotted by the blue flying cat. 

"Hey, Natsu, they're leaving on a job without us." Cried Happy. 

"Run." bellowed Erza as they ran to catch the train and leave Happy and Natsu behind, as the pair ran after them. Loke and Lucy never letting go of their entwined hands. When they caught the already moving train, heading to a town where the connecting train to their destination was, the blue cat and Dragonslayer were still to far away only reaching the edge of the station as the train left the platform behind. The group chuckled as they all were taking a breath, all grabbing a compartment. Loke quickly dragged Lucy onto his lap, the celestial mage screeching at the sudden grab while the others chuckled at the new couples antics. 

Lucy didn't know what the future would bring, but she knew that Loke and her had a lot of hurdles to go over. But at that moment, her lips had found they way against his, her body pressed against his chest secure in his embrace. She knew that no matter what the future brought, they would succeed, with the help of their friends, they will gain their happily ever after someday. 

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments wanted please

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are needed


End file.
